Tentacles
by America is Awesome
Summary: A title like this needs no introduction: you know what's going to happen, and you know you're going to like it. Definitely a boyXboy pair and definitely an LxLight pair. Nice to meet you ;) (Oneshot)


**So I wrote this late at night when I was tired of studying and what not. I came across a challenge called "Tentacles," and I was like . . . you know what? Game on. Haha. This would be that outcome. ****Algo que me gusta mucho, jajaja ; D This is definitely LxLight. ****I seem to be leaning towards favoring LxLight as of late…not that I'm complaining. (Not that you'll be complaining either).**

**Disclaimer: I'm fairly certain that the odd country of Japan owns both Death Note**_** and**_** the idea of tentacle porn. **

**Warning: don't act like you don't know what you're getting into. You know, I know, just dive in. **

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Light struggled to free himself of whatever it was that was slithering around him. Only minutes before, he'd been enjoying some very welcomed and very rare sleep. He couldn't even remember when he'd been allotted more than 4 hours of sleep—it must have been long before the investigation began and long before he'd been chained to a certain insomniac detective.

Now he was thrown into full fight or flight (or freeze) mode and was fighting the best his sleep-deprived body could fight. His mind was not catching up to the situation nearly as quickly as it should be, leaving his body to try to figure out what was happening to him.

And what exactly_ was_ happening to him?

Light grunted and squirmed as something wrapped itself around his left leg and his right arm. Light screamed and clawed at the thing as it wound tightly around his arm.

"L! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he yelled, unable to see what was attacking him in the darkness of the room. He didn't even know what room he was in or how he even got there, but he had a more pressing danger at present. "L!" He screamed again, trying to free his leg by kicking and thrashing.

As his attacker was trying to get ahold of his other arm, which Light was flailing, he heard L's voice calling from down the hall, "Light! I demand that you tell me where you are!" He sounded angry, Light imagined that it was because the handcuffs were no longer attaching them and that meant that Light must be up to some Kira-type activities. Of course, it also meant that Light had somehow outsmarted L by removing the chains, but, actually, Light had no idea how the handcuffs had come off; they had been wearing them when they'd gone to bed.

Between panting and groaning, Light managed to yell out for L. He continued to twist his body to try and escape whatever the hell was trying to capture him.

The door swung open and L flipped the light switch demanding, "HOW DID YOU UNLOCK THE—" L stopped midsentence and froze, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

Light continued fighting his attacker with new fervor: whatever was attacking him was certainly _not _human. "L what is this thing?!" he yelled out panicking as it got ahold of his other arm. The arms that were slithered around most of his limbs were plant-like, tentacle-like arms of muscle. They were almost a translucent white of smooth muscle. "L!" Light panicked, full of fear. "Ah! L!" Light called out for help.

L just stood there. He had never seen anything so . . . erotic. L had never visited a dirty website and had never been interested in other people, so it isn't surprising that seeing Light—arguably the most attractive person he'd ever seen (and definitely the most attractive mass murderer he'd ever come across)—all stretched out, writhing and sweaty, was an immediate turn on. Almost instantaneously, L felt his body react to the scene folding out before him.

Light was writhing as he struggled to get out of the grip of the tentacled attacker. L's heart rate sky rocketed as he watched the boy's muscles twist and stretch as he squirmed helplessly against the tentacles. Never before had Light's sleeping apparel been so welcomed: watching the translucent tentacles wrap around an almost naked Light was overwhelmingly sexy.

Light had no idea how stimulating his struggling was.

The arms continued to creep up tightly around all four of his limbs. "Ah!" Light cried out as they tightened around him, "L!" But L was stuck staring as the boy was further captured, making the boy's body flex and writhe in attempt to protect itself.

Light's breath hitched as the arm probed at his front. The arms had coiled themselves tightly around his arms and legs, his own skin still visible through the tentacles, and a new stem of the beast was rubbing down his torso as if licking him. His arms were pulled above his head and his legs were being pulled downward, leaving Light slightly suspended in the air. He began to breathe shallowly, a different kind of fear overtaking him.

L stood shell-shocked as the scene became increasingly more engaging.

The smooth arms felt around Light's torso, as if testing the area. One arm slowly traced around the boy's navel, caressed his slightly protruding hip bones, and mapped its way up to his collar bones. Another arm was carefully feeling Light's shoulders before it pressed lightly against his shoulder blades, content with resting there for now. The soft, almost tickling, caresses sent shivers down Light's spine as the odd sensation spread across his skin.

L could hear Light's quiet pants and he could see the mix of expressions on his face: fear, but also a tiny spec of desire. Light's stomach flexed each time the arm slid across sensitive spots that L didn't know people had. Light's stomach flexed when the arm touched just below his navel, his abs twitched when the area just above the side of his hip bone was stroked, and most provocatively, Light would bite his lip when the rib right under his pectorals was pressed against.

Light let out a quiet gasp/moan when the arms began to secrete a saliva-type liquid, leaving a wet trail as they roamed about his chest and abdominals as if actually licking him. L watched as the boy's nipples hardened under the translucence of the tentacles. The arms continued to wander about Light's torso, rubbing hard on the previously found sensitive spots, causing the boy to suppress moans and bite his lip in a display that L found beyond sensual. The tentacle arm resting on his back began to secrete a thicker liquid that dripped down his spine. Though Light was trying to fight it, a bulge in his boxers was steadily becoming visible.

Light found his voice, seeming to recall that he had an audience, and in a breathy voice, he whined, "L—ahh, make it stop. _L_—ahhh."

But L most certainly did not want to make it stop. He'd never been so stimulated in his life, the smell, the sounds, and specifically the sight was something he didn't want to end. The way Light called his name didn't encourage L to make the thing stop, either; he'd never heard anyone practically moan his name.

L's eyes went wider as one of the smaller arms got curious and decided to slide down to Light's pelvic bones and slip its way past the elastic of the boxers. "Mng!" Light moaned out passed his clenched jaw. His knees buckled, and the tentacle-beast allowed the boy to fall to his knees, though they continued to keep his arms up and out of the way. "_L," _Light called out, looking up at the man with partially lidded eyes, the curious arm still exploring behind the cloth. L could see Light biting back moans and trying to keep that bulge at bay.

Light whimpered slightly when the arm decided to rid itself of the obstacle and rip off the fabric shielding his excitement from L's never blinking eyes. The tentacle quickly determined that what was hiding under the now removed clothing was most definitely a very sensitive spot. Because of this new discovery, the small arm slithered around it and secreted more of its saliva-like substance so it could easily slide up and down. The thicker secretions falling down his back now could drip down to his legs. Light's face was contorted as he panted and gasped, his abdominal muscles twitching uncontrollably.

When Light made eye contact with L, the captivated detective noted another emotion displayed across the boy's face: embarrassment. As clearly aroused as the boy was, he was trying to suppress it and hold himself back, as if ashamed to be seen this way by L. Not that L could blame him; this wasn't what he expected to happen when they'd gone to bed a few hours ago, either. However, as far as L could see, which was pretty far, Light had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of: his body was breathtaking and becoming more aroused/arousing each second.

An even smaller arm, more like a rounded needle, stemmed out from the arm rubbing Light's most sensitive spot found—so far—and began to circle itself around the tip of that spot. Light's mouth fell open and his head threw itself back when the circling needle plunged itself inside a few centimeters. "Ahh, L, ahhh," he tried, unable to form a complete phrase because of the foreign sensation jolting through him. "L!" he pleaded for help, voice sounding like a moan.

L licked his lips; his own body was reacting alongside Light's.

The arm that was resting on Light's shoulder blade pushed gently, bending the boy over to almost a 45 degree angle. Light's moaning subsided as his lungs held in the air. ". . . L . . ." he whimpered out, glancing at the man, pleading for rescue. But L was entranced, and even covered by the extremely baggy pants that L always wore, Light could see a blatant erection pushing up against the denim. Light gulped: L wasn't going to save him. Light became more embarrassed when he realized how hot his body felt knowing that L was getting hard over watching him.

Fear re-entered Light's eyes when the strong tentacle behind him slowly slid down his spine, following the trail of thick secretions. His backside was covered in the thick secretions and the arm was circling his entrance. Light's eyes went wide: he knew where this was going, and he was terrified. "_L_," he whimpered again, though he knew it was a lost cause.

The arm pressed hard against the skin, but didn't go in; Light clenched his eyes in pain. The arm seceded, allowing a smaller arm to slither against the skin. This one slowly pressed forward and then suddenly plunged itself inside of Light, eliciting a loud, very erotic moan from the boy. L could see the pain in the boy's face, but the area had been efficiently lubricated so that the skin did not rip or tear.

But it did _stretch_. Light was tensed, but as the arm began sliding within him, his body began twitching again. "A-AHH!" Light moaned out seemingly without warning. The arm plunged itself directly back up against the new sensitive spot, earning another moan. The tentacles continued the pattern 50 times (L counted); Light's body was clenching and shaking, covered in both sweat and the secretions from the tentacles. Light was moments from his limit when the arm suddenly retreated from inside of him. He whimpered out, his body still writhing from the left over feeling. Light caught his breath, long enough to remember that L was watching him and that the tentacles had stopped before he reached his limit. He panted slightly as the pent up feeling in his stomach weakened. He couldn't fathom why they had stopped at such a crucial moment.

He realized why when he felt the larger arm slide back down his back and press itself against his entrance. Light's hands reached for the tentacles holding his arms and gripped onto them tightly, bracing himself for what he knew was to follow. The arm gently nudged itself against the very stretched cavity, and began pushing itself inside of Light.

L watched, absorbed, as Light's jaw opened while his eyebrows pushed themselves together. Light let out breathy moans as the arm very slowly pushed in deeper. The tentacles that he held on to pulled him forward so that his torso was even lower to the ground.

With the new angle, the tentacle was able to force its way deep inside of Light. The boy cried out, his legs involuntarily spreading wide as the tentacle went straight to the previously found sensitive spot within the boy. Light's back arched as he trembled at the feeling. He panted while he moaned, the tentacle sliding inside of him as the previous one had, but with more strength. "Ah! _L_!" Light screamed out, pleading again.

L was panting in time with Light, completely mesmerized by the display. Light made eye contact with the detective. Light's body rocked back and forth with the thrusts of the tentacle. "Ahh, L," he moaned, still holding eye contact. "L," he whined, "_do_ something." Light was past being ashamed: L had been staring for the whole time and Light couldn't hold it anymore.

L blinked and licked his dry lips. Do something? He'd already decided that he didn't want to rescue Light from this beast thing, though he wasn't sure he was content with merely watching. The arms continued pumping deep inside of Light, eliciting loud sounds from the boy. The arms caressing and teasing his front ceased movement and pulled away, slithering toward L. They grabbed onto L's arms and urged him forward. With each step toward Light, the tentacles stripped L. By the time he reached the writhing boy, he was also completely naked.

The tentacles released L's arms and pushed at the back of his knees, making him fall to his knees behind Light before they pulled away. The tentacle arms holding Light down had already retreated, and the one inside of him slowly slipped out and drew back, away from the duo. Light's body was trembling, "L…" he whined again, desperate for contact—_human _contact. L couldn't contain himself either. The detective bent over Light and thrust himself deep inside of the boy, "AAAAH!" Light yelled out, louder than his whole duration with the tentacles. L would have moaned out too, if he wasn't L. Even though the tentacles had done more than enough stretching and lubricating, Light was still clenched tightly around L. Light's body began moving with L. "Ah, _L,_" Light groaned.

L continued thrusting into the boy ravenously, most likely bruising his own pelvic bones. He gripped Light's ribs for leverage, which made Light squirm and try to hold back another moan. L folded over on top of Light and gently bit at his shoulder blade. While biting, he kept one hand gripping Light's ribs, and let the other slide down to grasp the skin above Light's pelvic bone. Light couldn't hold back the sounds that escaped his mouth; L had remembered and used some of Light's sensitive spots.

"L," the boy whined, turning his head to the side, allowing L to see the lustful look in his eyes. L thrusted a few more times before he obliged the boy's semi-silent pleading. He grabbed Light's right ankle with his left hand and whipped the boy around so that Light was now on his back. L kept himself deep inside of Light and instead of thrusting, he ground and rolled his hips, rubbing himself along the boy's inside walls. Light's eyes were half lidded as he gazed at L sensually, his hair sprawled about in disarray. Without thinking, Light reached his arms up as if pleading for more.

Again, L obliged. He bent lower, allowing Light to wrap his arms around his back and began pounding into Light. "Mngh," Light whimpered, his face buried in L's neck. L hit the spot inside of the boy. Light's back arched and his head went back. While continuing his thrusts, L realized that Light's lip was bleeding from chewing on it. L sank down a little lower and finally spoke. "Light," he said; his voice was husky and raspy from all the panting and Light's body shivered at the sound. Light forced his head to face L and was immediately met with soft lips pressing against his own.

Light's whole body tingled at the feeling of L's lips on his own. L's tongue slid along Light's lips, but didn't enter his mouth. Light felt L's hand grip his face, thumb caressing his cheek.

Light couldn't take it anymore. "L," he whispered out, tongue touching the man's lips as he spoke. L thrusted his hips hard against Light's again. "Ah! L!" Light called out, his body beginning to tremble rapidly. His chest began to rise and fall at a rapid rate, his body slowly stiffening into the arched position. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and could feel it pounding against his chest. "L, I—Mng!"

Light's body shook, tightening around L as L began to shake as well. Light's mind went white and his breathing halted. L continued pumping inside of him, lips locked again around the boy's.

When L regained the ability to use his brain, he slipped out of Light and helped him into a seated position on the floor. The tentacled beast had left long before. Light looked at L and blushed, although it was a bit late to be embarrassed. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, not knowing what to say. L grinned slightly and leaned down toward the boy's lips. He lightly hovered them above the skin, until Light whimpered for contact; L pressed his lips onto Light's.

L carefully brought Light to his feet and helped him walk back to the bedroom. Light looked more exhausted than he had since they started the investigation. L helped Light into the adjoining bathroom and aided the boy in the shower; the tentacle's secretions were easier to clean off than the secretions L and Light had created.

Light had never looked so boyishly charming as he did when he was drifting off into sleep while L helped him dry off. L half carried the boy to the bed and gently laid him down; he hoped the boy wouldn't be too sore, but chances were that the boy would be bed ridden for a day after an experience like that. L laid down next to the boy and wrapped his arms around him; somehow, he couldn't stop wanting to touch the boy. Light pressed against the touch and whispered, "Thank you." L smiled and kissed Light's forehead. "I also have something to tell you," Light added quietly. L waited to indicate that the boy could speak. Light rested his head against L's chest and said, "I, um. I kind of like you," he paused before adding, "a lot."

L ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "I kind of like you a lot, too."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As Light drifted into sleep, held safe against L's warm body, he couldn't help but think about how traumatic that incident could have been, but that it ended up being a very favorable outcome. That wasn't something he thought could happen in real life. For one, he didn't think that L would ever be interested in those types of activities, or in him, for that matter. And for two, he was pretty sure that things like tentacle beasts were only found in places like Sayu's perverted mangas.

L on the other hand was not drifting into sleep, though he was overly content with the position he was currently in. Reflecting back to the tentacled beast, he was confused. Now, his question certainly wasn't _who_ invented this monster, but rather _why. _

In another room of the building, far away from the scene, but having watched it on security cameras, stood two very different people.

"You were right: it can't determine the difference between humans and the environment," decided the inventor, known best as Watari.

Sayu smiled and laughed, "Are you kidding me? We could sell that. It listened to commands and disappeared when it needed to."

"It's practically a rape machine around humans," he countered.

"Only if that's what it's commanded to do," she argued. "Besides, that wasn't rape."

"I'm not getting into that. I wish we could have seen how it pulled off the handcuffs." Watari nodded. Should he have been disturbed watching that scene? Maybe.

"It still has potential. Besides, that was just the prototype; we can perfect it." Sayu smiled. Should she have been disturbed watching that scene? Maybe.

"Thank you for offering your brother as a prototype-tester."

"Last time though: next time we have to use other people."

There was a pause before he added, "It is not going to be a rape machine, Yagami-chan. It will still be used for its intended purpose of supporting the ecosystem by finding the delicate spots in the earth and hydrating them."

Sayu smiled. "Same thing."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Heh. So my dear fellow perverts, ¿os gusta? Haha. This was my first M rated writing, but it was pretty fun. I was all pent up from not writing a sex scene in my story **_**Nightmares**_**, so this was written partially because, well, I think we all needed a sex scene. ; ) As always, lemme know what ya'll thought. Or don't and just let me hate you. Heh. **

**Until next time!**

**~Aia~**


End file.
